Ten or More Ways to Annoy the Bleach Characters
by HoldOnToYourTunaCans
Summary: Well the title pretty much says it all. I do not expect reviews. This is purely for my own enjoyment. Will be updated when I figure out how to annoy these people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. If I did there'd be a lot more IshiHime.

A/N: I just thought it'd be fun to see how badly we can tick off our fav characters. Since some of 'em are a little harder to annoy (like Orihime) it may take a little longer to upload them. But for the meantime here's Ishida. X)

* * *

xXx Ten or More Ways To Annoy Ishida xXx

1) Say the word 'haphazard' as often as you can.

2) Wear _lots_ of buttons

3) Mercilessly glomp him every time he adjusts his glasses

4) Tell him he's gay on a regular basis, especially in sewing club

5) Steal all his extra mantles

6) Hide all his Quincy crosses

7) Every time Ichigo walks by play the song 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows

8) Every time Orihime walks by either play the song 'Hanging By a Moment' or 'You and Me' by Lifehouse

9) Every time he starts to write something play the epic 'Death Music' from Death Note

10) Cut all his thread into segments five inches long

11) Every time there is a silence more than ten seconds long ask him 'So Ichigo or Orihime?'

12) Repeatedly get his name confused (think Pesche from Arrancar Arc or Ichigo reading it like a girl's name)

* * *

A/N: K I would totally put up the next list this very moment but it's one in the morning and my parents want me to go to bed... Ughhh... Also, I expect no reviews on this. It's just for my own enjoyment.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. If I did there'd be a lot more IshiHime.

A/N: Moving onto Ichigo! ;D

* * *

xXx Ten or More Ways To Annoy Ichigo xXx

1) Ask him repeatedly why his name is _Strawberry_ and why he has a _girl's_ name

2) Follow him around reading shojo manga and suddenly ask him if he wears strawberry patterned underwear (think Ichigo 100(percent) XD Sorry to those that don't get it)

3) Pretend to be doing something on your cell phone (like texting) but really you're just pressing the buttons to make the little beepy sound while following him around

4) Tell him Grimmjow could have totally pwned him if Ichigo's hair hadn't blinded him

5) Fill his mp3player with Russian screamo and German opera (my sincere apologies if this offends anyone)

6) Make him do all Rukia's laundry for a month

7) Ask him why the pattern on his bed looks like a Quincy Cross

8) Every time Renji or Ishida walks by play the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' from The Lion King

9) Ask him why Rukia sleeps in _his_ room instead of with the girls or a guest room

10) Tell him how awesome Hichigo is

* * *

A/N: K, so this one wasn't so good. 'Cept for the cell phone and the mp3 tampering. I think those would piss him off the most...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. If I did there'd be a lot more IshiHime.

A/N: Yes! Now it's Ulquiorra's turn! -evil grin-

* * *

xXx Ten or More Ways To Annoy Ulquiorra xXx

1) Follow him around all day humming a very upbeat obnoxious song

2) Tell him he's so emo he could make a tree depressed

3) Every time he says 'trash' scream 'can'

4) Replace his green eyeliner with pink. Any shade will do

5) Tell him he takes more time on his makeup than everyone in your school put together (Hey, it's probably true)

6) Replace his uniform with Grimmjow's

7) Every time Grimmjow or Gin walks by play the song 'Sakura Kiss' (from OHSHC)

8) Tell him he looks like a gay shark

9) Every time he battles Ichigo run up and huggle him so he can't move

10) Tell him Kisuke and Yoruichi would've completely pwned him if he hadn't forfeighted

* * *

A/N: Lol, it'd be so fun to mess with Ulquiorra. Even though Ulqiorra is pretty emotionless on the outside I think he'd still be annoyed on the inside.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. If I did there'd be a lot more IshiHime.

A/N: Hahaha... Grimmjow...

* * *

xXx Ten or More Ways To Annoy Grimmjow xXx

1) Put the Kitty Cat Song on a continuous loop

2) Every time he gets pwned tell him he would have done better in life as a piano player

3) Replace his green makeup with periwinkle

4) Tell him to stay focused in battle. He could have pwned Ichigo if he hadn't been thinking about his boyfriend

5) Every time Ulquiorra walks by play the song 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua

6) Tell him he should go to evil underling therapy to let out his frustration issues with Aizen

7) Ask him why he dyed his hair blue (even though you know it's not dye)

8) Fill his mp3player with Miley Cyrus and High School Musical songs

9) Enroll him in a yoga class

10) Put purple dye in his shampoo

* * *

A/N: I think I'd be a little scared to annoy Grimmjow due to the fact that he may kill me but hey, at least we'd get a good laugh! XD

* * *


End file.
